a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forming machine, and more particularly to a forming machine by which a conventional processing method for compacting food products is improved, with a design that hollow food products can be compacted quickly and automatically, and remainders from processing the hollow food products can be recycled, so as to achieve effects of time saving and economy.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Among all kinds of food products, development has been gradually toward a so-called health food that can be eaten immediately and is a functional green food. The health food is made by many kinds of grains mixed with a little of syrup, is well known for having balanced nutrition, and can be manufactured into cereal bars, chocolate grains and soup cubes containing all kinds of various grains, with a variety of shapes such as a strip, a heart, a cylinder or a doughnut with a hole; these shapes are all designed to cater for a consumer's preference. In making these foods, a special container had to be used to load the foods which are then poured out for processing after being cooled down. As a manufacturing process is complicated and a lot of labor works need to be used, time and labor will be wasted, and cost can be high.
Accordingly, improvement has been pursued by each nation constantly. However, the containers are all complicated structures and have large sizes; therefore, satisfaction is not achieved. An automatic quick compacting forming machine has emerged in existing markets of Taiwan, with a feature that no conventional special container is needed to form quickly. After being formed, the food products are transported by a conveyor belt to a cooling system for cooling and setting, and then can be packaged. Or, depending on a demand of manufacturing process, the materials that are formed automatically can be transported by the conveyor belt to ovens for baking, and then are packaged after cooling. As this kind of manufacturing process is actually provided with effects of time and labor saving, automation and fast speed, the processing method to compact multi-grain products in food industries can be improved effectively, which indeed benefits a lot.
However, as this forming machine is only aimed to compact the solid materials, the processing operation cannot be provided to the granular health cereal bars or other related food products with holes, which is really imperfect.